The goal of this study is an in vitro assessment of the possible role of chlamydiae in human infertility. Organ cultures of human fallopian tubes will be established. These cultures will then be exposed to chlamydiae and the effects on function (ciliary activity) and morphologic integrity will be determined. A second model will use fertilized mouse eggs. The effects of chlamydiae on embryonic cells and on trophoblasts will be evaluated.